Blood Oath
by HarryFrickinPotter
Summary: After Amy's son, Jacob,watches his mom die he seeks vengence on Dean. An angel helps him, trains him, and even keeps him safe along with a girl thatt has a special gift. When the two children are old enough they seek two different things. One seeks revenge another seeks the mother she was taken from. What will the two find on their adventure?
1. Chapter 1

AN: READ THIS! IT WILL EXPLAIN! This story is mostly in the point of view of Amy's son in the episode that Dean killed Sam's old friend and her son saw. His name is Jacob, and this is his journey to kill Dean. I will be writing this story with my friend, Ron, who will be doing all the dialogue. I do not own any Supernatural characters. There will be a few OCs.

Every time Jacob closed his eyes, all he saw behind his eyelids was his mother's blood, all over the floor. His dreams were filled with the evil man who took his mother away from him. The man invited Jacob to try to kill him, but Jacob took that as taunting words, not an actual challenge. He was only a kid; how could kill the monster that killed his mother! Because it was a monster, it couldn't have been a human that would take a mother from her young son. Jacob was now living in the streets to avoid social services. They wouldn't understand his eating habits. But now he was hungry and he didn't know how to get his own food. His mom had always provided him with the human brains he needed to survive.

He stumbled down the street, starving, and looking for a dry place to sleep for the night. Jacob suddenly bumped into something hard. He looked up and saw a tallish man with a dark beard and overgrown, greasy hair. He suddenly had the irrational thought that the man looked like Severus Snape from the Harry Potter movies. The man was wearing dirty clothes and smelled of sweat.

Jacob didn't know that the man was an angel, a rather low level servant of Zachariah, and when his master died by the hands of Dean Winchester, he went into hiding. He knew he was weak enough to be killed by humans, so he waited until he could safely kill Dean Winchester without the wrath of his pet angel, Castiel, killing him. And wouldn't you know the perfect chance literally just ran into him. The kid was clearly hungry, and the angel knew that it wasn't for pizza by reading the kids mind. The only really useful power he had was mind reading at close distances, so he knew that the kid wanted Dean Winchester gone as well.

"You look tired. Come with me and I can help you with your problem." The tall man said to him.

"You don't know that. You don't know my problems." Jacob replied trying to move out of the man's way.

"I know you want Dean Winchester killed. Isn't that a problem?" The man said stepping in front of him.

"Who's that?" Jacob asked with confusion on his young face.

"It's the monster that took your mother away from you." He replied smiling seeing the anger fill the small boys face.

"And who are you?" Jacob asked through his teeth.

"I can give you the skills to destroy the Winchester. For now, you may call me master." The man replied with an evil smile growing on his face.

"But…but…what about food?" Jacob asked uncertainly.

"I can get you exactly what you need as long as you follow my directions exactly." The man said as the boy came to his side. "Can you do that?"

"Yes, Master." The boy replied quietly.

Jacob was apprehensive as he followed his "Master" through the streets to his new home. He knew his life was about to change even more, and he had the feeling this new life would involve more pain. But what else could he do? Where else could he go? He was so hungry…for Dean Winchester's blood. He would eat that monster's brain someday, he knew he would.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Second chapter. I hope the first chapter was enjoyable, I know it was a bit short. This one should be longer. My friend Ron will be doing all dialogue and we own nothing except our own OCs. There will be quite a few. Please don't run away because of that.

Brianna Taylor thought she was a pretty ordinary eight year old. She went to school and played with friends and then came home to her mommy. Only she wasn't allowed to call her that, mommy said she was too old for that name, so Brianna had to call her Celeste just like her mommy's friends did. Some people said Brianna was a pretty child, with her blond hair that she was never allowed to cut, Celeste told her it was important that she was untouched and unspoiled, and she had sky blue eyes and fair skin. It was very important that she never be ill or have so much as a sunburn. Celeste was very adamant about that. Brianna had to beg to even go to school. But she knew her mommy loved her. Celeste always told her how important she was as she brushed her hair, how special she would be, and the special party she would have on her sixteenth birthday. She knew her mommy wanted her very much and wanted the perfect daughter. So when Brianna was skipping home on her eighth birthday, she thought she was very lucky. Until she bumped into a tall man who smelled very bad and had on ugly clothes. His hair was long and greasy and when he smiled at her, she felt a confusing mix of scared and recognition.

"You're beautiful. Just like your mother. Maybe you should come live with me." The tall smelly man said.

"Mommy says I'm not supposed to talk to stranges." Brianna said trying to get around him.

"But I'm not a stranger. I'm your father." The man said with an evil looking smile.

"I can't talk to strangers!" Brianna said louder.

After that the man pulled out a small cloth and put it over her mouth and nose. She thought it smelled funny but her eyes soon fell shut.

Brianna woke up in a dark room on a bed. Her head hurt a little, so she got up slowly and looked around. The room was clean but small, and looked to be a child's room. The bed she was laying on was pink and smelled like fresh laundry. There was a small window on the other side of the room, with white curtains decorated with pink stars hanging on them. She could see that it was night time and she was scared. Brianna was supposed to be in her own bed with her own white sheets and the protective markings on the wooden posts of her head board. Mommy said they were for her protection. Suddenly cold, Brianna pulled the pink comforter over her shoulders and started to cry. Mommy would be very mad that she disappeared with the strange man. Mommy was scary when she was angry. Once, a neighbor girl refused to watch Brianna while mommy went to the store, and the next day the neighbor was gone and no one knew why. Mommy was real happy, and smiled as her friends' congratulated her on her good work. Brianna didn't understand what her mommy did, but she did know that mommy shouldn't be made angry.

The door of her little room flew open, scaring Brianna. The man was standing there looking at her, and Brianna started crying. For some reason, he panicked and tried to console her.

"Darling, I'm sorry I had to take you like that but you are my little girl." The man said sitting next to her being cautious about how far he should go with his consoling.

"Mommy said that daddy left and would never come back." Brianna said through her sobs.

"Well I had to come back you see you have a special gift that I can help you understand it. I can train you to use it." He said sitting on the bed awkwardly.

"I wanna go home. Can I go stay with mommy?" Brianna asked quietly.

"No! You can't go stay with mommy!" The man snapped causing Brianna to break out into fresh tears. "The boy wasn't this difficult." He mumbled.

"There's somebody else here too?" Brianna said stopping her crying for a minute.

"Well, yes. Now try to go to sleep darling." The man said walking out the door.

As the door closed quietly but forcefully behind the strange man, Brianna's thoughts turned to the other child. If he was trapped like her, then he must be scared too. She tip toed to the door and tested the door knob. It turned and the door opened with a small squeak. She froze, and when no one came, slipped out the door. She tiptoed down the hall, and saw another door. It looked like hers so it must be the other kid's room. And with that logic she tested it and it opened to a room like hers, only not pink, but blue. There was a boy about her age sitting on the bed. He didn't look scared, but like he was concentrating on something. She waited till he noticed her and walked over and sat on the bed.

"Who are you?" The boy asked.

"I'm Brianna. What's your name?" Brianna asked.

"Jacob." He said flatly.

"Why aren't you scared?" She asked him quietly.

"Because I'm getting help." Jacob replied.

"Help with what?" Brianna asked tilting her head in curiosity.

"Stuff. Is it any of your beeswax?" Jacob snapped.

"No it's just the scary man came and said he was my daddy and then took me off the street. It was scary." Brianna said quietly.

"Master's not that bad." Jacob said quietly.

"Master? He kid-kidnapped me." Brianna said trying to get the right word.

"You two are not permitted to see each other. Brianna go back to your room." The scary man said in a harsh voice. When his back was still facing Jacob Brianna turned and mouthed _Scary_ before running off to her room.

In his own room, Jacob thought about Brianna and whether or not she was telling the truth. The man who saved him couldn't possibly be that bad could he?


	3. Chapter 3

AN: This is the third chapter. Ron will still be doing dialogue and I will do the rest. THERE WILL BE A TIME SKIP! I will make it fairly obvious, but that's just a little heads up. We own nothing but our OCs.

Brianna had been imprisoned by her "father" for five years. She quickly learned to follow the rules or be punished. Her soft childhood never prepared her for the harsh life of training, training, and more training. Soon after arriving, her pretty long hair was butchered into a parody of a pixie cut, and her pretty clothes were replaced by worn, second hand jeans and plain t-shirts. She sometimes noticed Jacob in the hall way on the way to their rooms after mock battles or the target practice. In the beginning, Brianna had tried to form a bond with the other boy who was being held captive as well. She pretended to agree with him for two years that her father was a good man who wanted to help them. Every time she was forced to stand for hours in the rain after failing a fight move, every time she was "persuaded" into giving her dinner to her father because he was convinced that she needed to lose weight to be lighter and more flexible, she tried to lie to herself and Jacob that it was for a good cause. Father said they were going to fight evil, and that she had a special power that would help them.

Brianna didn't know what that was though, and every time she failed to show the unknown power, her punishments grew longer. But for two years, she had Jacob convinced that she believed. On her tenth birthday, she snapped. During her knife practice, her newly grown hair snagged, and she was forcibly held down while her head was shaved. Her father made Jacob hold the razor. That night, she tried to run away. She was caught by Jacob and turned in. Brianna was made to stay awake for thirty-six hours. Jacob lost trust in her, and Brianna learned to never trust Jacob in the future.

Three years after that incident, and they never even tried to talk to each other in the hallway. Their drunken captor rarely talked to them, and they lived in silence. On Jacobs thirteenth birthday, Brianna's father actually gave him a present, something he had never done for her. Jacob, with his unwavering faith in the "cause" was the clear favorite. The only thing that kept Brianna from being bitter was her complete lack of emotions for her father. In her mind, she glorified her mother into a saint and her only goal was getting back to her.

The morning of Jacob's birthday, they all sat down to a silent breakfast of egg whites and toast with peanut butter. Her father was big on protein. He then broke routine by turning to Jacob for a conversation.

"I have a special surprise for you Jacob." Her father said with a strange smile that didn't fit his stern, angry face.

"Yes, Master?" Jacob said looking up from his breakfast.

"I have decided to send you into town so you can buy something from one of the stores. Just don't forget to stop at the liquor store before you come back. Bria, dear, you can have the day to rest. When Jacob returns we shall have cake in celebration. Both of you can go." He said with a wave of his hand. They both stood but he stopped them quickly. "Bria may I have a word?" He said. She didn't move and watched as Jacob left the room.

"Yes father?" She said through her teeth.

"I know you feel as if I am mistreating you and showing favoritism to Jacob. Know that you will be my little girl. Jacob is more like the child I've never truly had." Brianna dug her fingers into her palms.

"Sorry to displease you but you'll be stuck with the perfect son and the screw up daughter." Brianna said turning around and heading for the door.

"Brianna! I did not say you could leave!" Her father shouted from the table.

"I'm done with listening to your orders! That's all you ever do! Order me around. Bria go practice your archery. Bria go to your room. Bria do the move right. I'm done! I don't care if you keep my head shaved or if you lock me in my room forever! I'm done!" She screamed gradually getting louder after each word. She kicked the door open and found that it hit Jacob in the face. She stormed down the hall glad she finally caused the boy pain. She flung her door open and slammed it enjoying the splintering sound it made. She fell on the bed and screamed into her pillow out of rage. The soft click of the lock only made the urge to destroy something greater. Brianna was furious when she returned to her room. She wasn't jealous that Jacob was the favorite, but she was extremely jealous that Jacob had the prime chance to escape and he wouldn't even take it. She would bet her life that he would be back at the cabin by the exact time that her father told him too.

Jacob snickered at Brianna's anger. His bloody nose was a fair price to pay to hear her angry words. He slid down the hall before Master noticed he wasn't ready. He shut the door and quickly got ready. The attempts to stop his nose failed. He stuffed toilet paper to keep the blood from dripping onto his clothes. Jacob dressed in his old jeans and a thread bare shirt and went to collect the money he was to be given. When he was ready he pulled his nose plugs out and was thankful that his nose had stopped. When a knock finally came on his door he welcomed his master in and waited to be lead to town.

Jacob was scared of going into town. He trusted his master, but he had been locked up for five years and never wanted for anything. Every day he felt himself get stronger, and his dream of revenge got even closer. He was disappointed that Brianna ended up as a traitor to the mission, and he wanted her gone, but master kept talking about this amazing ability that he was sure she was going to show them soon. Soon he found himself in the middle of a store surrounded by more people than he had seen in years. He quickly picked something off one of the shelves and hurried to the cashier to pay, as he was eager to get to the liquor store and leave all the crowded places. As he waited in line, he glanced over and noticed the young woman next to him. She was pretty and he smiled at her. She smiled back as her eyes turned black.

Brianna was bored. She tried napping, but was no longer tired enough to sleep. She fell to reading the worn, old Mark Twain book she had hidden under her bed. Her door popped open and she was told she got one bathroom break. As she was walking back to her room, she heard her father talking to himself. He did that often, and she suspected he was crazy, so she never really paid attention to his ramblings. She was almost to her door when she heard the word "demon".

"They should be there now. I hope he's ready for his test. Demons are the simplest creatures. He can handle them. The test will be a success and if it's not then I mistook the boy for something he's not. All that training though. Gone to waste if he fails. Have faith and he will do well. He's the one that will drive the plan." He mumbled wringing his hands

Brianna was horrified. She didn't like Jacob all that much, but her father's plan was the worst kind of murder. She ran out if the house at a full sprint. She was surprised that the front door wasn't locked, but she didn't have time to think about it. She raced through the woods, and when she arrived at the border of the small town, she just followed the screams to the local general store. Brianna found Jacob being held down and tortured by several black eyed townies.

"Back off the mini monster, you black eyed wanna-freaks." Brianna said taking the stance she had mastered.

"Look. The girl came to save you. I suppose you won the bet, Charley." A tall, pretty woman with black eyes said to the short blond headed man that had black eyes to match.

"But neither of them knows the truth, do they?" Said a tall lanky boy with a superior expression.

"What that my so called dad's a lying murderer that's trying to kill him?" Brianna asked with a smirk.

"Owe you to Charley." Said the boy with a shocked expression.

"What?" Jacob asked confused and in pain.

"Your master sent us. Mostly to kill you and the other part is to test you." Said the one everyone called Charley.

"Enough talk you demon dicks!" Brianna yelled before she quickly chanted the exorcism that she practiced to perfection over the past few years. She saw the betrayal on Jacob's face and felt sorry for him. She ran out of the store after she got Jacob moving.

Brianna didn't know where she could go. Not very far, by the way Jacob could barely walk. They needed a hospital. They needed a plan. Brianna wanted her mommy.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Here is the fourth chapter. There will be another time skip of three years. I will make it fairly obvious. My best Ron will be doing all dialogue and we own nothing of Supernatural. The only parts of this story that we own and don't rent are the fairly obvious OCs that we have concocted.

Brianna wanted to take Jacob to the hospital that day they were attacked, three years ago. He had insisted that she take them home and sneak them in. Jacob no longer trusted the man he had called his master for so many years, but he knew that he and Brianna were too young to survive by themselves with no money or supplies of any kind. They needed to learn more from their cruel captor, and gain the necessary means to run away safely, with a plan in mind this time. By the time they reached the cabin, Master was passed out drunk, so slipping in was easy. The hard part came later when Brianna had to hide her own wounds. Master was expecting Jacob to be hurt, but if she showed up with wounds, he would know she snuck out. Luckily, a plain long sleeved shirt under the rare turtleneck that he had bought her in colder weather and some well-placed chunks of hair covered all her battle wounds. Master seemed smug at Jacob's wounds, and also still slightly drunk. Brianna and Jacob felt relieved in their shared secret.

In the next three years, Brianna and Jacob planned. They planned how long they would absolutely need to stay for maximum preparedness. They skimmed money from the grocery money, about five dollars a week and they took training more seriously than they had ever before. Master was impressed, and took all the credit of their improving abilities. He began drinking more cheap alcohol in "celebration" and managed to never notice how Brianna would always sneak into Jacob's room at night. Some nights they would count money, or go over the plan yet again, but the best nights were when they would just talk. After three years they knew nearly everything about each other. Jacob had explained his detailed revenge plan, complete with his disposal of the body of Dean Winchester. Brianna had been worried about Jacob's sanity and that manic gleam in his eyes when he told her what he intended to do, but she understood his desire to avenge his mother.

She would do anything to get back to her mother, as she explained to Jacob about her very happy home life. Jacob was a bit concerned about some of the details that slipped out during her monologues on her saintly mother, but he knew that some things needed to be learned the hard way. She would hate him forever if he said one ill word against Celeste, and that she had to see her mother's obvious crazy qualities herself in an older light. Brianna and Jacob understood that they would find her mother first and then, assuming they could crash at her mom's place, hold up and find Dean Winchester. Plan B was to spring for a hotel room and do the research there. Jacob was a firm believer in Plan B.

Finally, on Jacob's sixteenth birthday, a symbolic message from the universe if Brianna allowed herself to think too hard on it, they made their great escape. The left right at dusk, when Master was at his most delusional, as he would've been drinking all day, and convince himself that the noises they made climbing out of the window they pried open for two whole weeks with a stolen butter knife, was simply the wind. Brianna was caring a small sack of their combined clothes, and Jacob had about eight hundred dollars hidden in a small pouch in his sock. They had a grocery sack of some basic food to last as long as possible without having to use the money too soon, including bread and cheese and peanut butter.

Jacob gave a sigh as the roots of trees and sharp thorns on bushes attacked his ankles. "So where exactly is the crazy lady's house?" Jacob said with a smile getting an angry look from Brianna.

"It's not far…I don't think." Brianna said pushing a branch out of the way only to get whacked in the face by another one. "God! Why are forests so evil?" She shouted then covered her mouth realizing what she had done.

"Quick. This way." Jacob said shifting directions and running away from where they had just stood.

"How do you dodge all this stuff?" Brianna whispered when they finally started to slow down.

"I'm just amazing like that." Jacob said with a smirk.

"Watch your head. It might explode." Brianna said pushing him into a tree.

"Yes my head exploding is gunna cause Master to find us but your 'magical power' of screaming at trees won't." Jacob said jumping over rocks to catch up to her.

"I will kick your ass if you keep insulting me." Brianna said dodging an incoming tree branch.

"I'd like to see you try." Jacob said with a superior tone.

Before he knew what was happening Brianna was on his back digging her fingers into a pressure point on his shoulder causing him to go on his knees. "Enough proof there?" Brianna said getting off of his back and walking backwards with a look of superiority on her face. Jacob rubbed the sore spot she had just attacked and ran to her side where he had planned to attack her but instead was clothes lined. When the stars faded from his vision Brianna was crouched on top of him laughing. "Rule one of imprisonment. Don't let your guard down. Enough playing around. I think it might be a good time to set up our first camp. She said getting off of him and helping him up.

"Yeah. We need to get a little sleep before we take off for real." Jacob said getting up and helping lay out the sleeping bags.

"Early start tomorrow. Not long to sleep got it?" Brianna said sliding into her sleeping bag easily falling into sleep. Jacob followed suit but sleep was near impossible for him. To many things that could go wrong while they slept.

Jacob was jarred awake from a dream about his mom from a loud noise coming from the bushes. He shook Brianna from sleep and shushed her with a finger to her lips. She was lucky it was too dark to see her blush, and she didn't say a word as they listened. The sound was actually farther off then they realized, and it sounded like a car engine. They feared that Master had started his search earlier then they had planned, until they heard unfamiliar voices coming closer and closer to their campsite. With a light in their faces and the people crashing through to their campsite, they prayed they wouldn't have to go back.

"Shit, it's just some stupid kids." A low voice said as the light faded and two men appeared from the glare.

"Where are your parent's munchkins?" the other guy questioned.

"Excuse me but I'm sixteen. You call yourself a munchkin you-" Brianna snapped getting out of her sleeping bag.

"We're on a camping trip. Couldn't sleep with all the campfire songs so we moved a little farther down the line to catch some z's." Jacob interrupted her insult.

"Two little love birds. How cute. You two need to go though. Lots of people have been found dead around here. Nasty thing it is." The first guy said.

Jacob knew he should have eaten before they ran. Something was causing his head to hurt. He couldn't quite see straight. He could smell them. The hunters. He knew what they were. They smelled like death. Like Dean Winchester had when he walked in on him killing his mother.

"Jacob?" Brianna's voice echoed in his ears and her hand on his shoulder stung. He pushes her off and searches for his bag of 'special food'.

"Shit. Kid's the Kitsune." One of the hunters said as Jacob fumbled for the bag.

"What?" Brianna said standing up between the hunters and Jacob.

"He's a monster girly. Probably was gunna make you dinner." The first hunter replied pushing her out of the way. Brianna twisted the knife out of the hunters hands and not sure what to do.

"No I'm not dinner. You might be though if you don't let us go." Brianna said with hate in her voice.

"You one too?" The other hunter asked.

"Nope. We're just trying to get out of here." She replied carefully watching both of the hunters. The hunters exchanged a look and both took a lunge at her. Training took over and she had the knife on one guys shoulder and the other was on the ground with a bloody nose. Jacob was behind the one that had the knife in his shoulder. His eyes looked like a fox. Brianna turned away and gathered her things ignoring the screaming that was going on behind her. She grabbed Jacob's bag and walked the way the hunters had come from. After a while she found the rust red colored truck that she assumed they came in. She found her way to the passenger's seat not trusting herself to drive. Jacob was in the driver's seat before she realized he was even walking to the truck. It was quiet for a long time.

"I'm…I'm sorry." Jacob mumbled staring at the wheel.

"It's fine." She said not looking up. "We should…we should probably go. Someone had to hear that screaming."

The rocking gate of the truck started to make Brianna very sleepy as the adrenaline from all the action of the day drained away, leaving her weak and shaky. She wasn't sure how to process all the new information she had learned, but her heavy eyelids soon forced her to realize that she would just have to deal with is in the morning.

Jacob saw Brianna's eyes droop closed, and breathed a sigh of relief. He stole some of his "special" food from Master's stores, and did not want to eat it in front of her. He did not think she would be so understanding of that. Jacob pulled the truck over and dug into his slightly stale frozen brain.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Here is the fifth chapter. To anyone who reads our story, I know the updates are sporadic, but in my defense, I am a college student who gets very little sleep. As always, Ron does dialogue, because she rocks at it. We own nothing of the Supernatural world, we just play with it.

Celeste glided through her house as if her feet didn't even touch the ground. For years she had been bitter about her falling out with her coven. She was their leader, their better, and they dare throw her out because her daughter had disappeared before she could be sacrificed for the god of her mother's people. Ungrateful child! But that very morning, with the help of some herbs, a small animal sacrifice, and a scrying bowl, Celeste had forced a vision showing her daughter's return to her arms very soon. Right as she was wallowing in her smugness, the rumbling engine of an old truck disturbed her thoughts. The same truck that was featured in her vision. The grin that stretched her pale face was truly terrifying to anyone looking on.

Jacob and Brianna rolled up to the house that Brianna vaguely recalled from her memories just as the truck ran out of gas. Jacob called that lucky, Brianna called it a sign. Her faith in her mother's goodness worried Jacob in a way that he couldn't explain. His spidey senses were tingling; even more so since he had time to feed. But the last thing either of them needed was an argument. Food was running low, the money was nearly gone, and they needed Brianna's mother for the moment. He steered into the driveway, and put the truck in park, then turned towards Brianna.

"You ok?" He asked staring at her nervous face then down to her wringing hands.

"Yeah…just fine…I think I'm going to be sick." She said quickly turning a slight green color.

"It'll be fine. Trust me." He said grabbing her hands and stopping their endless circle motion.

"I don't know Jacob…it's been so long. She would never stand to see my hair this short…" She trailed off twirling the three to four inch piece of hair that was by her face.

"She's your mom. She has to love you. No matter what." Jacob said biting his tongue hoping his lie didn't show through.

"You're right. Let's do this before I back out." She in a confident voice.

Finally feeling better about the situation, Brianna climbed out of the truck and slammed the door a little harder than she intended. She guessed the nerves haven't left completely. As she slowly walked to the house, Jacob trailing behind, the front door swung open and a woman walked out. She looked much older than Brianna remembered, probably the worry for her daughter aged her, and she was wearing a faded pink house coat. Celeste and Brianna ran towards each other, glad to see one another, for vastly different reasons.

"My precious baby girl!" The woman cried pulling her daughter into a hug. Bria kept quiet and tried to hide the tears that overcame her. "You came back to me! Thank God!" She cried causing some women to look out their windows. Neither of the two teens saw the sinister smiles creep onto their faces. Brianna looked back at Jacob and beckoned him closer.

Brianna and Jacob followed Celeste into the house. Celeste left the kids in the living room, and went into the kitchen to make them tea and "collect herself". Once in the kitchen, Celeste started to hum. She filled the kettle with water and set it on the stove, then gathered three mugs from the highest cabinets. She placed a lemon tea bag in each mug, just in time, as the kettle started to whistle. After pouring the hot water into the mugs, Celeste reached into another cabinet and found a bottle of sleeping powder. She carefully shook equal amounts into two of the mugs. Still humming, Celeste wondered back into the living room and served the tea with a wavering smile that convinced even the biggest cynic that she was a heart broken mother whose dreams had just come true. She kept smiling as Brianna's eyes drooped closed and Jacob dropped his tea on her nice white carpet. She tsked. He would pay for that later.

Brianna woke with the worst headache in her life. She was in a dark room, and as she felt around and felt bars around her, she knew she was in a cage. A few inches away, Jacob was groaning himself awake. As soon as he grasped where he was, he knew his instincts were right as soon as he arrived. This was a bad place, and he knew things were gunna get worse.

"Glad you two are finally awake. Maybe I put a bit too much sleeping powder in your tea." Celeste's voice came from the shadows.

"Why are we in here?" Brianna asked sitting up and checking on Jacob to make sure he was fine.

"Well, Brianna, you are special. Your father was an angel. Very hard to come by might I add. We had a little fling, that may or may not have been planned, and I had you after he left me. You see, my coven doesn't want to grow old. With your blood we'll live forever. Your sacrifice helps the masses." Celeste added at her daughter's disgusted look.

"You killed the babysitter, didn't you? That's why they were congratulating you." Brianna said with realization.

"Darling, I did what I had to do to fulfill the prophesy. You, my darling, are a one of a kind ingredient." Celeste said pulling something out of her pocket. as Brianna started to cry slightly feeling like her heart was shredded. "Don't cry you puny little girl. You should be stronger than this!" Celeste shouted slightly.

"Leave her alone! She didn't do anything but love you!" Jacob shouted through the bars.

Celeste crouched down next to the cage and pointing the thing she pulled out of her pocket at Jacob.

"You know, Johnny."

"Jacob."

"Whatever. It's nice of you to have a spine for her. Just one problem I have with you. You destroyed my clean carpet and I have to say I'm not too pleased with that." Celeste said pushing the button setting free the electrical tentacles of the tazer she held.

All alone in the dark after Celeste left, Brianna can't stop crying. Jacob holds her close and prays to the God he doesn't quite believe in that everything would be ok.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Here is the sixth chapter. The updates are horribly done, I know. The writing bug just never strikes me these days. And when it does, I'm so tired. Ron is my inspiration, and never lets me give up, and she does amazing dialogue. I dedicate everything I write to her.

Brianna awoke to the sound of the doors of her cage rattling. Her eyes were gritty from where she cried herself asleep and her neck was cramped from her awkward position. A look around the room revealed that Jacob was crouched on the other side of the cage, looking at her warily. He knew she would be in a vulnerable mood, with several emotions rolling around inside her. He was wrong, however, because Brianna felt numb. She wanted to be furious and betrayed, but really, she was numb and stupid. Looking back, the signs were there.

Her mother only ever showed affection when Brianna proved herself to be superior to others: When her lovely hair was complemented, when her grades were better than her mother's friend's daughter's. Every time she made her mother look good in the eyes of the coven, she was rewarded with love. Over the years, Brianna's mind had conveniently forgotten the times where she had embarrassed her mother and was punished with violence. Brianna felt so stupid. And guilty for dragging Jacob into her mess. She was determined to save him, at least. With that in mind, she dug in her pocket, looking for the toothpick that she had forgotten to throw away. During one of their meals at some strange diner, she had ordered a sandwich to go, and it had a toothpick in the middle. For some reason, she put it in her pocket instead of leaving it in the car. Right now, she was glad that she was weird.

Jacob continued to watch Brianna, confused, but he feared her wrath too much to question her at this moment. As soon as she started to pick the lock, he understood, and moved in to help her. Brianna's hands were shaking too much to even get the toothpick in the simple padlock, so Jacob gently placed his hands over hers and they worked the lock together, not talking, until it clicked and the door swung open.

"How are we going to do this?" Jacob whispered after they were out of the cage.

"It seems quiet. Maybe we can sneak up and get to the truck?" Brianna whispered back ignoring the shakiness of her voice.

Jacob wondered if he should ask what was wrong. Would they have time for a chat and be able to make it out alive? If they were caught Brianna would die. He decided a little chat wouldn't kill either of them.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked watching the door that lead upstairs.

"Nothing." She replied still sounding like she was about to cry.

"Bri…" Jacob whispered hoping she could finish the sentence that he was afraid would warn the witches upstairs of their whereabouts.

"It's all my fault. I should have listened to you when you voted for plan B. Now we could both die and it's all my fault. Why am I so stupid?" She asked no one as tears streamed down her face.

"Listen to me. This isn't your fault. We are in this together. It's not your fault. You wanted your mother. Someone you thought loved you. Now, we just have to get out of here before we die." Jacob said holding her shoulders so she was forced to look at him.

"Alright…let's go." She whispered wiping the tears from her face.

They inched up the stairs testing each one to make sure they didn't creak. The door slowly grew closer and closer. They were a few stairs away from the door and could hear the strange chanting that came from the other side. They continued through the door trying not to be noticed by the witches.

Brianna paused right outside the door frame of the living room, Jacob right behind her. She peeked in and saw about ten women standing in a circle, all dressed in white dresses, adorned with shiny gold jewelry. In the middle of the circle stood a podium, with a fancy gold lighter and lighter fluid on top. Farther in the room was a larger pyre. Brianna had a very bad feeling about how she was supposed to die, and going by Jacob's indrawn breath, he had come to the same conclusion.

Unfortunately, her mother had also heard the sharp breath, and turned her head suddenly. Anger distorted her face into an ugly mask, and she lunged at Brianna, who squeaked and turned to run. The other women caught on fast, and started to try and catch Jacob, who started to fight his way out. Brianna was still dodging her mother not slowing down to even think about how wrong this situation was. Jacob managed to drop all of the women before they could break out their spells. In the end, without magic, they were just skinny, middle age women. Celeste, however, was not that stupid, and was all juiced up. She caught Brianna by the arm and held her against the wall. Studying her face, Celeste grinned, as she recognized guilt, and why it was there. She dropped Brianna and turned to the creature that was trying to sneak up on her. She grabbed his strange claw like hand that would have slit her throat and slammed Jacob against the wall, holding his throat, slowly choking him to death. His eyes went from the cat like eyes to normal human eyes after she tightened her grip.

"Strange how my pathetic daughter finds the most interesting friends. There was a ghost before you. Her only friend. Sad really. All that old fool would do was cry over his destroyed life and she loved every second of the 'human interaction'." Celeste laughed coldly at her failure of a daughter enjoying the anger Jacob showed s he tried to squirm away.

"At least she has friends. People who care if she lives or dies. You are just a witch who controls others and kills what she doesn't like. She may be pathetic to you but at least she isn't some crazy witch." Jacob choked out. Celeste's anger showed as she slowly lifted Jacob off his feet.

"At least my friends are like me. No one is like that sad piece of trash. Hiding in the corner watching her friend die not even knowing what she can do. With her angel daddy and me, she could be the most powerful thing this earth has ever seen. Instead she can't do anything but wait till you die and then wait for me to finish my ritual which ends with her dying. Don't worry though. You'll both go to monster hell."

"To bad…I won't…die. Psycho…bitch." Jacob gasped as the stone podium slammed into Celeste's skull.

Brianna stood over her bleeding mother, and felt the numbness seep back into her body. Jacob came up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder. Neither one said a word or moved for a very long time.

Jacob could feel the hate rolling off of Brianna. He knew he couldn't move her so he stood there watching the woman who nearly choked him to death bleed out. The white carpet underneath her quickly turned a bright red. All the blood started messing with him. He could feel himself getting hungrier and hungrier. Brianna must have noticed because she quickly turned around and walked out the door grabbing the keys that hung on the hook.

"It's dark. Let's get the stuff out of the truck and take this." Brianna said unlocking the door to the black Camaro with gold accents.

"Alright." Jacob said getting all they could find out of the truck.

There were several (fifteen) guns with an array of ammo. There was a machete, salt and a small thing of holy water. What really scared Brianna and Jacob though was the sliver blade that was hidden underneath of the seat. They stared at it for a while, and when Brianna grabbed the smooth handle she dropped it out of fear as it vibrated only the slightest. Jacob wrapped it in a towel and used it to cut a hiding spot for the weapons they found in the car.

Jacob slide into the driver's seat and waited for Brianna. When she finally found her way into the overly fancy car she was holding a worn black book.

"What's that?" Jacob asked curiously.

"Address book…We should leave. We can look through it later." She said coldly throwing the book in the floor.

"You ok?" Jacob asked concerned.

"Not really. I just killed my mother. She may have been…terrible but she was my family." Brianna said quietly after a few minutes of arguing with herself.

"No…she wasn't. We're family. Family will do anything for you and loves you no matter what. That's what we are." Jacob said in a stern voice. He continued after Brianna laughed quietly. "How about this. After all this stuff is done and we find Dean and everything, we go anywhere we want and start over. No Master. No crazy mom. Just us and the world." Jacob said hopefully

"A-alright. Let's find a hotel somewhere far away from here though." Brianna said not liking the curios faces that looked through windows.

With that Jacob sped out of the driveway and headed far away from the house full of dead witches.


End file.
